


Jake Ryan Who?

by Fromageinterrupted



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And matt, Drabble, F/M, Lance Hunk Shiro Keith are all mentioned a little bit, Nadia Ina Ryan too, The real surprise is the friends we made along the way, happy birthday pidge, its a surprise party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fromageinterrupted/pseuds/Fromageinterrupted
Summary: A surprise party is thrown for Pidge. James never could figure out a good enough gift for Pidge. Good thing his friends know exactly what she wants.A Drabble for pidge’s Birthday.





	Jake Ryan Who?

James rubbed his palms on his pants. He had been Shoved along with the others into dark corners of Katie Holt’s new apartment. 

He heard it was her brother who arranged the whole thing. Though it was Hunk who secretly invited everyone over and had the spare key to her apartment. Best friends always had arrangements like that. Kinkaid had his spare key, but mostly because he never returned it when he moved into his own place.

Some quiet “sssshh” sounds came from behind the couch, Shiro getting after some of the Paladins that had come for the party. 

Ina jabbed him. “You’re not very hidden. The element of surprise seems to be lacking on your part. Here.” She moved a nearby coat rack over to him, concealing his taller frame better than he could have. 

“Thanks Leif.” He patted her shoulder.

“Sssshhh!” It was louder this time. James could take a hint.

It surprised him that they were able to squeeze twenty people into her small apartment, let alone hide them all, but here they were. Something scratched at the back of his mind, mainly a “Why”. 

Why was he here? The Paladins were a no-brainer, Nadia and Ina had become good friends with Katie somewhere in the last year. Ryan was friends with Matt. The others were co-workers and family. But James..what was he to Katie?

They’d been dancing around each other for a couple of years now. He had been bowled over at the sight of her standing before the screens when the Paladins had first returned to Earth. Something had been kindled inside of him.

She barely noticed him, even when they were barreling through space to save the universe(s). 

They’d all worked together after that, but Sam was more his boss than Katie. They had had several long conversations about mechanics and math, and had eaten together by chance in the lunch room many times, had even been dragged along to the same places with their friends. Every time was both the best time of James’ life and most excruciating. The conversation flowed, but underneath it all James was always nervous. He spent the last couple of years dealing with an ever growing crush like he was a middle-schooler with a secret diary. While he could never figure out the level of interest Katie may have had. 

He and Katie weren’t exactly co-workers, they weren’t exactly friends, they weren’t exactly anything. Nadia swore Katie was flirting with him in several occasions, but James had to admit that her perceptions were slightly skewed in his favor generally.

He was here, and he was nervous. Nadia, Hunk, And Matt had all invited him. Clearly he was wanted.

Everyone sshhhing at once broke him from his revelry. 

The door knob was jiggling. Katie was here!

James watched with heald breath as she stepped into the dark room, sliding off her lab coat and turning on the lights all with one fluid motion. 

“SURPRISE!!!!!!”

Everyone jumped out and shouted.

“Holy Quiznack!” Katie dropped to the ground and rolled into a fighting position. 

“Birthday! Pidge! Your birthday!” Hunk and Lance had run over to her putting their arms around her in assurance.

She laughed, the sounds flowing through his soul.

“Oh man! You quznacking idiots!” She wrestled with Lance and Hunk, all of them falling in a laughing heap. 

Hunk spoke first “maybe it wasn’t the best idea to fill a room with war veterans only to shock another one. Sorry Pidge.” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Lance laughed “but you shouting have seen your face!” They all laughed again. 

The apartment soon became the loud bustling event a birthday party should be. Pidge, Lance, And Hunk joined Shiro and Keith on the couch, looking like a cozy pile of friends. 

In turns, everyone invited came up and hugged Katie, wishing her happy birthday and dropping gifts off on the coffee table. She was well loved.

James never could find the perfect gift for her. He had a gift card tucked into his pocket, still oddly worried it would be a bad gift. 

The cake was brought out soon after and Katie stood up to blow out the candles. Everyone had gathered around for the event. Katie’s face was illuminated by the light, a warm glow cast upon her 

James thought her eyes looked more alive than ever, shining with the candlelight. Happy Birthday was sung and everyone shouted “make a wish!” 

She looked up over her candles and finally made eye contact with him. Her eyes widened and a smile stretched across her face. 

“James” she mouthed, then blew out her candles. 

Everyone cheered then went back to their places while cake was served. Katie opened her gifts, exclaiming excitedly about each one. They were all so thoughtful and perfect for her, the gift card weighing heavily in his pocket. 

After the gifts were done, several people started leaving and the party started winding down. It was clear that several people, Including Ina, Nadia, and Matt for sure were going to stay the night. 

James went down the hall to use the restroom. He washed and dried his hands, opening the door and running directly into Katie. 

“Oh..sorry. I’m sorry.” His hands were on her shoulders steadying her.

“What are you? Canadian?” Laughter poured from her lips. “I didn’t see you much tonight. Thank you for coming to my party. You going to stay over too? I think I heard Ryan say he was staying.” She stared up at him expectantly. 

“Uh”. She was so pretty. And smart. And awesome. And he was in a small hallway, his hands still holding her by the shoulders, and she asked him to stay the night. He needed his mouth to make words, but it was not complying.

“I mean, you don’t have to, I just figured since the other MFEs—“

She was interrupted by Nadia and Matt coming down the hall. James dropped his hands.

“Oh good, y’all found each other anyway.” Nadia was clapping.

Matt came up and stuck a very large red bow onto James’ head, then, in unison with Nadia, they both bowed and exclaimed, “Katie Holt, in honor of your 20th birthday, we give you what you really want. Captain James Griffin. Go on, receive your gift.”

A blush lit up her cheeks and James never thought she looked so good as this moment. 

“Matt!”

She disappeared just long enough to shove him and Nadia down the hall.

“Sorry about that. You don’t have to keep that bow on.”

The something that had been smouldering inside of him for two years finally ignited. 

“I want to keep it on if it means you get to have me whatever way you want.” He leaned his arm over her, his palm flat on the wall.

Katie backed up into the wall, something mischievous and excited in her eyes. “I’m not in the habit of returning gifts Griffin. And I always use them at least once.”

“Is that so? “ he cocked his eyebrow. “Happy birthday”

He bent down and kissed her. 

Years later, she would declare it to be the best birthday gift she ever received.


End file.
